<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>花环 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117347">花环</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Id:Invaded (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 富久田/本堂町</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们暂时完整。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukuda Tamotsu/Hondomachi Koharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>花环</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>       她把链条往手套上缠了两圈，拽住了，这才迈开步子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       富久田微微垂下脖子来适应链条的长度，三个扣子，刚好。他的脚步更轻快了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       这里没有井，只有梦。属于穴井户和圣井户御代的，荒诞不经的梦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       三个月前他们第一次相遇，在一座空城里。建筑物们都异常完整，不过穴井户的洞还是消失了，让他有些怀念地下室里的电钻。好在他找到了圣井户。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       梦可以不需要任何解释，它就是发生了，一个男人与一个女人的事情。当他们在仓里再遇，谁也不会提起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       她牵着富久田，找到了沙漠中唯一的绿洲。树荫下的凉爽让她松了口气，回头一看，对方不知什么时候已经丢掉了厚重的外套。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他耸了耸肩，意思是“我也会热”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       她没理他，径直走向碧绿的湖。边上的泉水瀑流哗哗作响，溅起的水雾弥漫到空气中，她脱掉鞋袜，踩上浅滩白色的砂石，脚趾探进冰凉的湖面。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他看着她站在湖水中，微风带起的浪拍上她雪白的小腿，荡开一圈又一圈的涟漪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       手里的链条也随着风轻轻摇晃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       如果她想要，湖边就会有一张柔软的椅子以供休憩，点缀着沙漠里不存在的粉红花瓣，刚好托住她背部的曲线。光着的双脚够不着地，挂在椅子外边，晶莹的水珠沿着脚背从两旁滚落，被男人的掌心接住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       那只手刚好能裹住她的脚掌，慢慢抬起，停在眼前。他的视线沿着链条往上，本堂町靠着一旁边扶手，托着下巴，眼神与平时没有两样。他垂下眼睛，如愿亲吻她的脚趾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       脚尖，脚背，脚踝。小腿，膝窝，短裤边缘。银色链条随着他的动作慢慢爬上本堂町的肌肤，金属碰撞发出细微的响声。她轻轻一扯，富久田便会意地脱下背带，松开领结，褪下衬衫，然后从下方开始，一颗一颗地为她解开披风的双排扣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       她显然是喜欢这套衣服的，猎鹿帽与同色披风，与名侦探圣井户相得益彰。当它们离开她的躯体，躺在那里的又是本堂町小春了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       不，不完全是。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他覆上她的腰侧，紧窄而光滑的线条，小巧圆润的肚脐。她把没有缠着链条的手伸过来，他低头咬住指尖，扯下手套。她用那只手掀起黑色的背心，露出微微隆起的胸脯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他再一次被捕获了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       小春。为什么叫小春呢？生在春天吧。春天的女孩，喜欢粉色的花朵。圣井户。圣井户御代。为什么是圣？因为正义吧。正义的名侦探，与罪人交媾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       穴井户，失去穴的名侦探，因为罪人富久田而活下来。活下来，被允许戴上颈环，牵在手里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他站在原处，阴影将椅子上的整个人笼罩进去。脖子垂下的链条随着他的动作，有节奏地晃荡着，清脆作响。本堂町的手套还留着，一圈，两圈，她若是扯紧了，便能适时箍住富久田的咽喉，告诉他哪里做得好，哪里该反省。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他的确很熟练，身下人的每一次喘息，无意识的皱眉，收紧，脚趾的伸缩，都是信号，告诉他花蕊内里的心情如何，是否满意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他会射进去——她允许他射进来，在梦里。最后一刻，链条会松开，本堂町隔着手套，盖上他完好的蓝色碎发，揽进怀里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       他们暂时完整。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       绿洲从边缘开始卷曲，折射出温柔的虹光。树林，泉水，湖泊，花缀的椅子，都慢慢溶解进去。本堂町睁开眼睛，摸到脸颊上宽厚的手掌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       天边的晨曦降临了。</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>